


It's About Time!

by sweetangelbutts



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetangelbutts/pseuds/sweetangelbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton and Shawn decide to have sex in the bathroom at the SBPD. McNab is overjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time!

**Author's Note:**

> So I do this thing where I write porn to stay awake in class. I think it's a good thing to do. This is pwp, obviously.

 

                The whirr of the projector filled up the small meeting room. Detective Carlton Lassiter was outlining their known facts about a recent string of car thefts. Shawn Spencer, who had weaseled Gus and himself into the back at the last second, was quickly starting to get antsy from standing still for so long. He glanced up, catching Lassiter’s eyes before quickly looking away.

                The meeting was wrapping up so Shawn quickly muttered something to Gus about snooping or pineapple smoothies and slipped away. He walked down the hallway and into the bathroom before letting out a breath and shifting uncomfortably. His erection pushed and rubbed against his jeans and he let out a small shudder as he palmed himself. He heard the door softly open and shut before the latched clicked into place

                Arms came around him, a confident hand coming down, pushing his own hand away, and giving his bulge strong, sure strokes through the fabric.

“L-Lassie…”

“Shh…”

  
                Carlton kept stroking, pulling the younger man’s back flush against his chest; his own need becoming obvious. Shawn moaned and leaned back further into the intimate embrace. His hand came up and gripped the soft fabric of the detective’s jacket. Lassiter kept rubbing up against Shawn’s backside.

“Lassie…”

                Shawn’s voice was husky and breathy as he leaned back, turning his head and kissing the detective. It felt like home and security. Lassiter tasted faintly of coffee and vanilla. Shawn gasped as Lassiter’s hands were suddenly on his cock. His jeans unbuttoned and barley clinging to his hips. Lassiter continued his sure strokes, squeezing just right every so often, causing tingles to travel up from Shawn’s toes to the pit of his stomach.

“Bend over, Spencer.”

Lassiter’s voice was soft and warm on his ear as Shawn leaned over and braced his arms against the tiled wall. His jeans dropped to the floor along with his boxers, forgotten with the promise of sex on the horizon. Spreading his legs out for the other man, Shawn moaned as he heard Lassiter suck his fingers before circling his entrance. His fingers left teasing touches as he spread the cheeks before slowly pushing one digit in.

Shawn gasped at the slight intrusion.

“Ohh…Lassie,”

The younger man moaned as Lassiter slowly worked his finger in and out. Adding more spit to ease the way, letting it work up to a slick.

“You’re doing so good baby, relax for me.”

Carlton whispered softly into Shawn’s ear, a large contrast to the firm ordered ‘bend over’ from earlier.

Lassiter slowly pushed in another finger, letting a wad of spit fall onto Shawn’s tight hole before pushing it in. The younger man groaned at the friction, spit not quite making it slick enough.

“Lassie…oh! Not so quickly.”

Lassiter kissed Shawn’s spine as he slowed his pace slightly. Taking his time, he trailed his other hand down Shawn’s side, softly caressing the man’s ribs. He gave a slight squeeze on his hips as he gripped it and gently pushed another finger in.

Slowly pulling out, he reached for Shawn’s slightly flaccid cock. He gave it a soft squeeze before starting a steady rhythm of stroking with an added squeeze on the down stroke.

“Oh!”

Shawn bucked forward on a particularly good tug and moaned as he felt his cock leak precum. Lassiter swiped his finger across the slit before moving his hand back to Shawn’s quivering backside.

“Shh….not so loud, you don’t want anyone trying to get in, do you?”

Lassiter’s voice was husky and quiet in the empty bathroom. His warm breath ghosted across Shawn’s face. He used the other man’s precum to ease the way back in with two fingers. Shawn’s breath was coming quick and shallow. His cock was hard, his pants on the floor, and he felt Lassiter unbutton his shirt before letting Shawn shrug it off, letting it join his other articles of clothing. He could feel the soft cloth of Lassie’s suit jacked against his back, and the straining erection pressing against the back of his thighs; a warm weight of promises. He felt his own cock twitch at the thought.

Lassiter slowly pulled his fingers back out before letting go of Shawn to unzip his slacks. Shawn shuddered in anticipation as he felt the warm head of Carlton’s cock against his ass. Lassiter spread Shawn’s cheeks slightly before pressing in at a painfully slow pace.

Shawn felt Carlton tense as he took a swift intake of breath at the tightness of his hot, wet hole.

“Lassie…ah…oh fuck.”

“Shh…relax, Spencer.”

Lassiter kissed up Shawn’s spine before sucking on the pseudo-psychic’s neck as he pushed the rest of his cock in. He reached around and grabbed Shawn’s cock and felt it twitch in his hand. Carlton slowly pulled out an inch before starting to shallowly thrust in and out of the tight gripping heat, trying hard to not hurt the younger man.

Shawn moaned.

“L-Lassie, faster. It’s okay, you can…mmm…go faster.”

Carlton let out a breath he wasn’t aware of holding before firmly gripping Shawn’s hips and picking up the pace of his thrusts

His cock pushed deeply into Shawn before pulling out till only the head remained inside, then roughly shoved back in. They both let out simultaneous moans as Carlton paused before continuing the rough rhythm. His cock slamming into Shawn’s prostate every time he thrust in, causing the younger man to cry out in pleasure and writhe in ecstasy on the Detective’s thick, hard cock.

The grip on Shawn’s hips were bruising, his cock was hard and dripping with precum. It bounced up against his stomach as Carlton kept up the pace.

A warm sensation started brewing in the pit of his stomach. Every time his prostate was hit, every time Carlton thrust back in, Shawn moaned in pleasure. His spine glistened with sweat. He felt Carlton reach around with one hand and grab his cock, stroking it roughly in tandem with his thrusts.  
“Carlton! Ah, I’m close, oh god. Don’t stop, please don’t sto—mmmm…”

The end of Shawn’s plea tapered off to a moan as he received a particularly spot on push to his prostate.

He let out another moan as he spilled onto the Detective’s hand. Carlton gave another thrust before stiffening and coming inside of the younger man. Both men stilled as they slowly came down off their high.

Shawn’s arms were sore from propping himself up against the bathroom wall. His hips throbbed pleasantly from the rough grip Carlton had on him. He felt the other man gently pull out and tuck himself back in as he loosened his grip off of Shawn’s hips.

Shawn attempted to slump to the floor before Carlton wrapped his arms around his waist, turned him around, and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

They broke apart, Shawn’s eyes still closed as Carlton rested their foreheads together and softly asked,

“You okay?”

“Yeah” Shawn breathed.

He could smell Lassie’s aftershave, and the smell of sex in the bathroom. Carlton kissed his forehead before bending down and pulling Shawn’s jeans back up and tucking the younger man’s flaccid cock back in. He reached down again before pulling Shawn’s arms through the shirt and buttoning it back up, giving it a slight pat and straightening out the slight wrinkles. Shawn’ flinched as Lassie brushed over a forming hickey.

“Sorry.” Lassie muttered, “I think I got a little rough.”  
Shawn looked up and barked out a laugh, Carlton just looked confused as Shawn leaned in and stole a kiss.

“It’s okay Lassie-face. It felt good.”

Carlton smiled slightly and gave Shawn a shove.

“Come on.”

Both men walked out of the bathroom, relaxed and in good spirits.

McNab let out a sob from the only toilet stall.

“Finally! I thought they’d never get together!”

 

_END._


End file.
